Carbon dioxide is an inexpensive and readily available carbon source that should be effectively utilized. However, current industrial applications of carbon dioxide are limited to the synthesis of urea, salicylic acid, carbonate esters and the like. Known applications of carbon dioxide as a material for polymers include the synthesis of polycarbonate esters by copolymerization with epoxides, but in a limited range of applications. The copolymerization of carbon dioxide with olefins among the more common monomers was reported in the 1970s, including the copolymerization of carbon dioxide with dienes, vinyl ethers, acrylonitrile and the like (e.g., see non-patent documents 1 to 4).
An example of the application of carbon dioxide as a material for polymers is disclosed in, for example, non-patent document 5 relating to polymers obtained by copolymerizing a lactone monomer consisting of carbon dioxide and a 1,3-diene structure. Further, non-patent document 6 discloses polymers consisting of carbon dioxide and an epoxy.